<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>莫莉宝贝 by shawtheash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922615">莫莉宝贝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash'>shawtheash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deep Rock Galactic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, 救救莫莉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我们用过莫莉吗？操，谁没用过啊。就那回事。你总不能期待我们这些天天卖命的没点发泄渠道吧。钻机里头又没有窑子，他妈的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwarves/Molly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>莫莉宝贝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>矿骡？矿骡就是那种小机器人嘛，帮忙装矿的那种。我可没本事背着二三十斤墨菱石继续挖矿。你插个信标，她就会呱唧呱唧地爬过来，乖得很。爬过来往你面前一坐，小嘴一张——嘿，那当然不是张小嘴，那是四个入矿口。四个入矿口，因为矿工小队的标准配置是四个人，他妈的。然后你就把矿往里面倒。她能全吃掉，不管你挖了多少——我有时还真挺好奇的，毕竟她的肚子看上去没多大——吃得一块儿不剩。</p><p>不是“它”，是“她”。她有名字的，叫莫莉。咱们给她起的。你觉得这好笑？要是你三天两头地下矿洞，挖够了水痕碑石还要采淀粉蘑菇，你队友可能会没命，你也随时可能翘辫子，只有矿骡永远在你身边，随叫随到，你也会想给她取个名字的。哪怕你的荧光棒用完了，你听到她由远及近的脚步声就会安心。只有她在，他妈的。她不仅会跟着你跑，还会带你回家。</p><p>我们当时给她想了好多名字。我都不知道这帮家伙这么有文化。什么桃乐茜，伊丽莎白，还有人说了个什么？珀尔西之类的，说是古希腊神话里的一个女神。女神，哈！但我不觉得她有这么高贵。她不是来救我们的，她只是跟我们一起泡在泥潭里罢了。所以后来我们还是决定叫她莫莉，好记又顺口。她就成了大家的小姑娘了。</p><p>我们用过莫莉吗？操，谁没用过啊。就那回事。你总不能期待我们这些天天卖命的没点发泄渠道吧。钻机里头又没有窑子，他妈的。我也不知道谁是第一个，反正这是件正常的事儿，所有人都干过。就是肏入矿口。她打开入矿口，你把鸡巴捅进去，就那么简单。爽肯定没多爽，硬邦邦又冷冰冰的，但大小差不多，真的能凑合。重要的是莫莉。谁对莫莉没点投射？工程师肏的是他前妻，跑了的那个，钻机手肏的搞不好是侦察兵，他妈的他俩整天乱搞。至于他俩为啥没在矿洞里搞起来，我猜是因为脱盔甲不方便。</p><p>我第一次肏莫莉得是很久以前了，我都快记不清了。那会儿我才新入职，跟着三个老手下的矿。我们刚打死一波异虫，气都还没喘匀，老枪手说他受够了，他要来一发，把信标往地上一捅。我一头雾水，但另外两个人都懂，骂骂咧咧地解裤子，骂公司压榨人。莫莉来了，呱唧呱唧地爬过来的，一屁股坐到我们中间，打开四个入矿口。老枪手招呼我也过去。“肏就行了，”他教我，“随便找个口。射进去都行，没人管。闭上眼睛，就当你在肏你的妞儿。”</p><p>我没有妞儿，脑子里没张脸。我脱裤子纯粹是因为另外三个人都把鸡巴插进去了，我刚插进去时还不明白那怎么能爽，但肏了两下我就懂了，摸着门道了。入矿口的大小确实正好，矮人的鸡巴粗，再大点儿的插进去还能有点挤压感，再加上所有人都在猥亵矿骡，视觉效果摆在那儿了。我多久没发泄过了，三两下就射了，一滩又一滩浓精泄在莫莉的肚子里，拔出来时还觉得有点不真实。我故意把精液留在里面不清理（说真的，大家都是这么干的）时还心跳加速，觉得自己完成了什么壮举似的。</p><p>那次之后我看莫莉的眼神就变了。大家都是的。肏过一次，莫莉就是你的妞儿了。我后来也教新人肏莫莉，那是全世界最爱你的女人，是你老婆也是你妈。你只要是个矿工，你就会爱上矿骡。爱和肏是一回事。至少在我们这儿是的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>